A Simple Misunderstanding
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is an exemplary student. Student Council President, intelligent, good at sports, popular. But this is only a mask that hides his uncertainties of life. He wonders how his classmate Mari Katsuki manages to be completely the opposite of him. She does not attend physical education classes, sleeps in class, and her favorite subject is her younger brother.


**Happy Birthday, Yuuri Katsuki!**

 **~x~**

Victor Nikiforov is an exemplary student. Student Council President, intelligent, good at sports, popular. But this is only a mask that hides his uncertainties of life. He wonders how his classmate Mari Katsuki manages to be completely the opposite of him. She takes reasonable notes, does not attend physical education classes, sleeps in class, and when she is among friends, her favorite subject is her younger brother. She's also determined about the future and that's what bothers him.

Mari Katsuki always receives special attention from the teachers: She does not come for certain days, but receives no warnings; sleep in class receives notes from them at the end of then with the content of the day and can answer the cell phone in the classroom. When Victor questions about this, Professor Okukawa shakes his head and says she is going through personal problems. And then, he decides to find out more about her secret and at the end of classes, he follows her to a commercial area of the city and sees her entering an oriental house called Yutopia Akatsuki and takes a photo. Soon a couple walks in too and he deduces that the place is a motel. Swallowing, he passes in front of the place as two women leave, smiling and freezing, for a superfluous angel beckons to them as the door closes. Glasses, black hair, dark eyes and rounded face. It was all he could see, but enough to wish to embrace that figure for the rest of his life. But ... What that angelic being was doing in that place so ...

"Yuuri is so cute!"

"So young and competent working!"

Working? That boy is working. No, this can not be this way.

The next day, before school starts, Victor goes to the teachers' room and approaches the principal Baranoskaya.

"Principal, I have proof that Mari Katsuki is entering a motel in the commercial area of the city." He says, picking up the cell phone with her photo entering Yutopia. "And I have reports that a child, a boy a little younger than me, is working the place."

Director Baranoskaya and teacher Okukawa, who had approached to hear what he had to say, looked at each other.

"Minako, bring Katsuki." The director orders and Minako nods.

Soon she and his colleague appear.

"Katsuki, Nikiforov here says he saw you entering a motel and that a kid works on him." The headmistress speaks, and she looks at Victor.

"Motel?" She asks, seemingly confused.

When the director shows the photo, she opens her eyes and ... starts to laugh loudly?

"Sorry man, but my house is not a motel but a hot springs inn. The kid in question is my brother, who helps me support her when I'm busy, "she answers, making Victor's eyes widen.

"But what about your family?" He asks, not understanding.

"Yuuri is my family," she answers, now serious. "Our parents died two years ago and as only 4 of us came here, we lost all contacts with the rest of the family."

This is sad. So that's why teachers help you?

"In addition, both Yuuri and I are accompanied by adults who help us take care of the inn. Is not it, Professor Okukawa and Professor Ciadinni? "

"Yes. With great pleasure. "Professor Ciadinni responds, smiling.

"I have an idea! Victor, why don't you visit the inn? "Professor Okukawa suggests. "Mari?"

"I do not care. But only this time, "she says, looking from her to the young Russian. "And then? What is going to be?"

"If it's no problem ..." He starts to speak, but is interrupted by a cell phone noise.

Mari picks up the receiver and answers.

"Hello. Yes it's me? What? Which hospital? "In this, Victor realizes that all adults stop to look at the young woman. "It's all right. I am on my way."

She shuts off, shaking.

"Sorry, director. I need to go. Yuuri is in the hospital again, "she says, being held by Professor Okukawa.

Again?

"Mari, this is already over the top," Director Baranoskaya says, scaring Victor. "Your brother has been bullied enough. I'll make some calls and I'll come with you to the hospital. "

Is that super cute angel being bullied?

"Victor, since you've been following me, I presume you know the address of the inn. Come the day after tomorrow, "Mari says coolly. "Maybe you could even become Yuuri's friend."

"Of course. And I'm sorry for all this, "he says, embarrassed. "I hope he gets better soon."

"Thanks," she says, biting her lip.

~ x ~

Two days later Victor finds himself in front of the inn. He opens the door hesitantly and feels his breath fail to see his angel there, on a large bench, writing something with his arms bandaged. When he raises his bandaged face and looks at the young Russian, he smiles.

"Welcome," he says, and my God, even his voice is divine!

"Err, my name is Victor Nikiforov. Mari Katsuki classmate. I ... "The young Russian begins to say but breaks off at a muffled laugh and begins to wonder if he is dead.

"I know who you are. Mari-neechan keeps telling me about you. But apparently she was just talking about your mask. "Victor widens his eyes, and wonders how that boy knows that. "But I will not meddle in what is none of my business."

And then Professor Ciadinni emerges, and smiles at Victor.

"Oh, you really came, Nikiforov! Yuuri, why do not you join him at the sources? You can enjoy and teach the rules for him. "

"Right. Thank you very much, Ciao Ciao! "The boy says, closing the books and keeping them.

The young Russian sees him approaching him, smiling.

"Let's go?"

Victor just nods, seeing himself being led by the Japanese boy through the corridors. And then, he finds himself relaxing in the hot springs, accompanied by the boy with his body full of scars and marks of abuse.

"Why do you smile? Your life does not seem to me to be happy, "he asks, making the boy look.

"That's because you're considering your concepts of happiness, regardless of whether those concepts are shared by other people." The boy responds, making him wide-eyed. "I continue to smile because I am happy. I'm alive, I have the perfect sister, a roof, school, food and memories. Of course at first it was complicated, but we both overcome the sadness to live each day specially. "

"Yuuri, may I ask how old are you?"

"15." The boy responds.

"Do you know what you want to be like growing up?" Victor asks.

"Maybe." The boy responds, laughing. "The future is something uncertain. But the present is to be lived. Do you know what you want to do with your life? "

Victor shakes his head.

"My parents do not care much about it. But they insist that I make a decision, "he replies, making the boy smile.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like to cook since I spend a lot of time alone at home. I enjoy reading and studying, and I do direct exercises. "Victor responds.

"Interesting." The boy responds. "Why don't you use that?"

"You mean ... study cooking?"

"And Medicine. Kind of like a nutritionist. Helping people take care of their health. "The boy suggests, and then stands up sharply. "Of course it's just a suggestion! You do not have to follow what I say! "

"It's all right. Do not worry, "Victor says, laughing.

~ x ~

Days later, Professor Okukawa announces a transfer student. Mari was not present in the classroom and when this student enters, Victor is surprised to see Yuuri Katsuki, entering with Mari clinging to him.

"I am so happy! Me and my little brother are going to be together all the time now, "she says, making everyone laugh.

And then the brothers explain to Victor that Yuuri was studying in another school, and he suffered from bullying because he was studying in advanced classes for his age. And in fact, Yuuri is a genius, because he answers all the questions of the tests, only failing in physical education. Mari says the school was sued with the help of the former principal's attorney, lawyer Yakov Feltsman, for allowing acts of violence to occur in school settings and refusing to provide any kind of relief. In a statement, Yuuri says:

"The real reason for the process is to make adults more aware of children, whether they are parents, family members, teachers, or even acquaintances. Even if bullying is wrong, it is only wrong because the bully does not have an adult on the side to say that he is wrong. And this is something that can happen to anyone's it is no use to use violence, because the child will understand that she can also use violence outside the home. In this type of case, everyone is guilty of irresponsibility of dealing with the offending child and the child victim, even if the offending child is forced to pay for their mistakes and the child victim is traumatized for the rest of his or her life. Open your eyes, adults, and listen to my warning before it's too late. "

~ x ~

Yuuri and Victor graduate from high school with honors. Yuuri will study law with a scholarship at one of New York's top universities and Victor will go to Los Angeles to study medicine. In the early years, they always talked online. But as time passed, they both got too busy to get in touch with each other. Mari decided to devote her full time to the inn, always with the support of her teachers.

~ x ~

15 years later.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nikiforov. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I will be your lawyer in your divorce proceedings. "Victor looks at the man in front of him, feeling that he knows him from somewhere.

"Mr. Katsuki. Thank you so much for being here, "he says, greeting him with a handshake.

...

"I see. He forgot about me. Well, I can only do my best and make him fall in love with me. "

~ Continue? ~


End file.
